


Raiding in the Dark

by Chibi_Pix



Series: Going in Blind: Pidge's Adventures [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Pidge, Galra Keith (Voltron), Raiding Area 51, Side Story, naming keith's dad chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Pix/pseuds/Chibi_Pix
Summary: Before they could form Voltron, before they could even find the lions, first the team has to come together and find the Blue Lion.Raiding in the Dark is a side story to Moments in the Dark, going over from Shiro returning to Earth to the team finding the lion. From comedy to references, it's time to raid Area 51 and complete the team!
Series: Going in Blind: Pidge's Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717885
Kudos: 8





	Raiding in the Dark

Shiro looked down at his arm. He flexed his fingers. It was strange. He could see that this was metal and created from alien technology, and worse yet, it was forced upon him by his captors. However, he could feel to some degree with this. There was no pain and no actual sensation, but he could feel it move, feel it touch and grab things.

“How’s the hand?” Sitting in the cockpit of the small craft was a fluffy, cat-like alien. He was a Galran, the same as those who abducted Shiro and his crew. Oh the Holt family. He worried about Sam and Colleen as well as their son, Matt. They were a part of his crew. About a year ago, they were captured and taken from their mission of collecting ice samples from Kerberos. He didn’t know what happened to them; all he knew was that they had a daughter back on Earth named Katie. She must have been so worried and sad.

This Galran, though, was different. He was young, younger than the Earthling, and he was good to him. He was compassionate and as sympathetic as he could be. Most of all, his name was Keith. What alien had the name Keith?! It was too Earth-like. Too human.

Shiro flexed his fingers again. “Mentally, I’m still coming to terms with this. Physically, well… At least if I have to use a hammer and nail and I hit my thumb, it won’t hurt.” He smirked when Keith dipped his head forward, snickering some. “Yeah, I hoped that would work. I don’t even know what happened, how I lost my arm. Ugh… can’t remember much anyway...”

“Sorry I can’t be much help… they didn’t tell me much when they brought you to me and gave me this mission.” Keith admitted. He then looked ahead. “Hey, there it is.” He motioned to the planet they were coming closer to. Beautiful and blue with bits of white showing in the atmosphere. “It’s just as I remember it.”

“Remember?” Shiro asked.

“There’s a reason I was given this mission. I… I’ve been to Earth; it feels so long ago.”

“You’re what… sixteen?”

“Eighteen.” Keith corrected. “But… I was born here. My mom was Galran… my father human.” Shiro was stunned to hear that. He didn’t know much about Keith but he certainly didn’t expect to hear that; at least the Earthling name made sense. “When Mom left, it was decided I would be safer with the Blade of Marmora. There… was only so much Dad and the Holts could do to protect me.”

“The Holts… you knew them, too?” Shiro didn’t expect any of this information. Hearing it, though, he felt a bit closer to the Galran he was traveling with.

“They helped in kee-” Keith stopped when he heard an explosion of sorts as they entered the planet’s atmosphere.

“What was that?” Shiro asked. “Is this ship not meant for entering the atmosphere?”

“That’s a negative.” Keith responded. He scanned the ship. “Oh no! We must have had a mine on us! There were Galra at the edge of the solar system.” Shiro nodded; Keith had pointed it out to him when they entered the system. They had remained undetected. Or so he thought. “They probably had a minefield set up and one latched onto us. Dammit, I should’ve seen this coming!” He tried to control the trajectory of their crash landing, but there was only so much the young Galran could do. “We’re coming in hot! Sit back and hold on!”

Shiro did as instructed. He grunted and felt himself get jostled; thankfully he didn’t get tossed like a rag doll since Keith did fairly well in controlling their crash, but the space they were in was closed in enough to keep them from bouncing too much. “That hurt...”

“Agreed.” Keith grumbled.

Shiro sat up more and looked out of the ship. He could see incoming lights. “Keith, you need to get going.”

“Huh? What about you?” Keith inquired, shifting his position and getting ready to get up.

“We were sent to get the blue lion that was on this planet.” Shiro reminded. “And if the Garrison catches you...” He didn’t think Keith would be killed, but he didn’t fully know what would happen. “I’ll stay behind, maybe I can talk sense into them. You do what you can to find and protect the lion.”

Keith bit his lip before nodding. “Be safe.”

“I should be telling you that.” Shiro chuckled. He watched as Keith got out of the ship and took off into the night. He then got out himself of the ship just as vehicles pulled up. “I sure hope this doesn’t bite me in the rear.” He put his biological hand up. “It’s okay; I’m Takashi Shirogane, pilot of the Kerberos mission.” he called out. “It’s all fi-” He stopped when he felt a sharp pain. He lowered his arm and looked it over, seeing a dart of sorts in it. “Oh son of a-” He fell over and lost consciousness.

-+-+-+-

Just moments before Shiro and Keith crashed, two cadets from the Galaxy Garrison were sneaking out. There were several bases for the Galaxy Garrison all over the world and this one in particular was just a half hour from Plaht City, Arizona. Their intention was to go to the city and just enjoy the night. Or rather, that was the intention of a young man named Lance; his friend, Hunk, was very reluctant but still followed him.

“I still think this is a bad idea...” Hunk mumbled.

“You could always go back to the barracks, you know.” Lance reminded.

“I’m not leaving you alone.” Hunk quickly said. “We’re a team. And you’re my friend. It’d be wrong of me to abandon you… even if you are doing something entirely questionable and that could land us in detention or worse, suspended.”

“Remind me to get some of my mee-maw’s recipes for you next time I chat with her on the phone.” Lance grinned brightly. He checked his phone, looking to see that it was buzzing constantly and the screen went to static. “Huh, that’s odd.”

“What?”

“My phone’s acting up on me.” Lance didn’t have time to think about it much when their commander’s voice came over the campus’ intercom. He initiated a lock down and commanded that all cadets were to remain in the barracks until further notice. Before either teen could question it, they noticed a booming noise echoing across the sky. Then they saw something come in and encased in fire.

“Is that a meteor? A very… big… meteor?” Hunk looked horrified.

Lance was just as horrified. “Dios mío.” he gasped out. He and Hunk winced when it crashed but found there was no explosive damage as there would have been if it was a meteor that large and especially that close. “Hmm? Oh!” He checked to see his phone working again. He then got a mischievous looking grin to his face. “C’mon, Hunk!” He ran off, but it wasn’t back to the barracks; he was headed for the crash site. “Let’s go check it out!”

“Huh? What?!” Hunk was worried and stunned. “But Lance, we were told to stay in the barracks! Besides, that thing, whatever it was, just crashed! What if it’s not a meteor? What if it’s a ship? What if it’s aliens?!”

“Where’s your sense of adventure?” Lance inquired.

“Back in detention.” Hunk responded. He then sighed. “Fine…” He followed after Lance. He definitely stood well by his friend’s side, even if doing so got himself in trouble. “You owe me big time!”

“Next time we hit town, I’ll get you those pastries you love so much.”

“That’ll work!”

By the time the two teens reached where the crash was, to no surprise, the Garrison had already arrived on scene and had secured the area. There was one thing they failed to cover at the moment. The ship. And even from their position and further away, they could tell it wasn’t an Earth craft. A few yards away from the ship that was being loaded up on the bed of a trailer was a temporary structure. Judging by some people nearby in hazmat suits, it was meant for quarantine.

Seeing this, Lance pulled his phone back out and turned on its camera. He was thankful for the lights in the area; he was able to zoom in quite a bit and still see around the area. “Okay, let’s see, a space craft that has totally got to be alien, a beautiful woman-”

“Lance...” Hunk grumbled.

“Right, right, some guys in hazmat suits going into what is obviously a quarantine tent, kinda wish we had those when it came to washing Marco’s socks or changing Sylvio and Nadia’s diapers.”

“Lance...”

“Yeah, yeah, man… I wish we could get in there to see what was found. Or at least closer.”

“L-Lance?”

Lance sighed. “What? I was just saying _I wish_ , not that I...” He turned around to find a dagger at his face. More frightening than that, though, was the not-entirely-human figure holding the knife and those eerie glowing eyes. “Dios mío.”

“Please, please don’t hurt us. We don’t mean any harm… and um… we’re a peaceful planet and people. We don’t want any trouble. And please don’t abduct us.” Hunk whimpered. 

Keith. He was there with his knife pointed at Lance. He then pulled it away and sheathed it. He smirked a bit. “You two may just be what I need to pull this off.”

“Huh?” Lance’s fear melted away and was replaced with confusion. “What are you getting at, fuzzball?”

“Lance, now is not the opportune time to insult someone, especially an alien who could have stabbed us or slit our throats!” Hunk hissed.

“Disregarding that childish name calling… I need some help in getting Takashi Shirogane out of there. And you two may just be able to  assist me.” Keith informed. 

Takashi Shirogane. Shiro. The legendary pilot from the Galaxy Garrison, thought to be dead when the Kerberos mission failed. He was Lance’s hero. “Assuming you’re true to your word that Shiro’s in there, then you’ve got my cooperation. What’s the plan?”

“You wait for my signal, then get in and grab Shiro.” Keith informed. “Don’t worry, it’ll be obvious.” He smirked before taking off leaving Lance and Hunk where they were.

“Dude!” Hunk whined. “You just made a deal with an alien! And we don’t even know if Shiro is actually there. Don’t you remember the news? He died. As did the rest of the team. They’re gone… dead in space...”

“Hey, mistakes happen, the Garrison could be wrong.” Lance said. “I mean, we just  saw an alien that could double as a furry. Anything is possible.” 

Hunk sighed. “I hope this doesn’t bite us in the butts.”

“Eh, I think we can manage.” Lance assured. He then took to waiting, looking around for Keith’s supposedly obvious signal. After a few moments, he looked over his shoulder to see a series of explosions go off. “Right. Obvious.”

“Holy crow...” Hunk stared in disbelief. He then looked down when at the crash site when he saw those of the Garrison take off, heading out to investigate what happened. “Whoa! It’s luring them away.”

“Which means we can get in.” Lance stated.

“Wait, Lance!” Hunk followed after his friend. “The ones who went into the tent are still in there.” He got Lance to stop sprinting. “So we need to be careful… if we’re going to help...”

“C’mon, I grew up with two brothers and two sisters. I know a bit about taking a hit.” Lance assured. “Especially from my sisters. Wrestling with them… not even Luis could take them down...” He shrugged. “Just keep watch for me, okay?” He finished getting to the tent and dared to enter it. There were a few technicians in the tent and an unconscious Shiro strapped to a cot. 

Lance may have not fully trained in martial arts, but he at least knew how to dodge when the techs tried to grab hold of him. With the right maneuvering, he got them all tripped and knocked out. “Yup. I’m gonna get expelled… Veronica’s gonna kill me for that...” He nodded before going to Shiro and getting the straps undone. As he did so, he saw the mechanical arm and poof of white hair. He didn’t ponder those features long since he was on a tight schedule.

“Okay, Shiro, let’s get you out of here.” Lance did his best to support the pilot. Shiro lifted his head and grumbled; he was coming out of the sedation, but he was still out of it. Regardless, Lance got him outside just as Keith arrived. “Now what?” 

“We get him away from here. I know a place.” Keith said, getting in on Shiro’s other side, helping Lance to support him. “Looks like he’s waking up.” 

“We gotta hurry because those guys are coming back and I can bet they are not gonna be happy!” Hunk reminded. 

“Agreed.” Keith nodded. He and Lance started moving but didn’t get far when a large, all-terrain vehicle pulled up in front of them. The three that were conscious were horrified at first until the figure inside leaned over and opened the passenger side. There, a man was seen. Chief. “Dad?!”

“Get in!” Chief ordered.

-+-+-+-

Chief had been taking care of Pidge for the past year or so; longer than that, he had been the girl’s godfather and was practically an uncle to her. A year ago, his good friends, Sam and Colleen Holt, as well as their oldest child, Matt, and the pilot from the mission, Shiro, disappeared. He didn’t know what would be better, believe his friends are dead or hope they were abducted instead. Neither were good things, especially if it was the Galra who showed up.

Chief sat at the end of the couch,  his lap occupied by Pidge’s head. She had fallen asleep while listening to a movie with him; when she was out cold, he muted it and put on the subtitles, not wanting to wake up the girl. Nights like this were common, especially after they had received the news of the mission failing and were told that her family was dead. 

Chief looked to the side table, seeing an old photo there. It was of Pidge as a baby with his son as a toddler. Keith. Holding them both was his lover, Keith’s mother. Krolia. “I wish you were here, honey; maybe you’d know what to do.”

Bae Bae, Pidge’s full time best friend and part time seeing eye dog, lifted her head and growled. Something caught her attention.

“Hmm? What’s the matter, pup?” Chief asked. He looked around when the power surged. “That can’t be good.” He slipped out from under Pidge’s head and got up. He went to the door, grabbing his binoculars from the small side table where he kept it and his keys. He stepped out and checked, looking around. There, he spotted something coming in fast and on fire. A ship. And from the looks of it, it seemed Galran. He hadn’t seen many Galran ships, but comparing to what he had seen, he was sure of it. “That definitely ain’t good.” he said. He went back inside and grabbed his vest that he typically wore to the fire station. Hearing him run through, Pidge sat up, the girl rubbing her eyes.

“Chief? What time is it?” she inquired. Bae Bae hopped up beside her on the couch, licking her face. “No Bae Bae, no face cleaning...”

“It’s purdy late, Pidgeon.” Chief stated. “Nearin’ midnight. I gotta run out fer a bit, but I’ll be back soon. You go ahead an’ rest. Bae Bae’s in charge.” 

“Mm’kay.” Pidge mumbled, feeling for one of the throw pillows. Bae Bae grabbed it first and handed it over her. “Thanks.” She then curled back up, sleep claiming her rather quickly.

“Watch over her.” Chief told the bull terrier before taking off, grabbing his keys as well. He got to his vehicle, perfect for going off road. With that, he drove off to where the ship crashed. He prayed to anything and anyone that whoever crashed, they weren’t there for trouble. Maybe they were a member of the Blade of Marmora. Either way, he needed to get there before someone got hurt.

Chief drove for a bit before coming to a stop. There were explosion. This worried him greatly. Nodding, he took off again, driving toward the crash site, noticing that the explosions were fairly close. He came up on the site just as he saw figures run out of a tent. “Hmm?” 

Chief grabbed his binoculars, thankful that he brought them with him. He checked to see who was running from the tent, then he noticed three figures. No. Four. One of them especially familiar. “Keith?” he asked himself. He then checked when he noticed lights and movements. The Garrison had gone to investigate the explosion, but now they were coming back. “Gotta hurry!” He took off, heading down to where the others were.

When he came around and stopped again, he leaned across the passenger seat and opened the door facing the group.

“Dad?” Keith asked, looking stunned.

“Get in!” Chief ordered. They wasted no time in getting in. Hunk first in the back seat, then he helped pull Shiro in since he didn’t have the strength to do so on his own; he was hardly conscious as it was and probably didn’t even realize that the others literally just raided Area 51 to rescue him. After that, Lance got into the back, slamming the door shut as Keith hopped into the passenger seat.

“What are you doing here, Dad?” Keith asked as Chief drove off at top speed, almost hitting one of the vehicles used by the Garrison as the others returned.

“I was just gonna check an’ make sure we ain’t got an invasion goin’ on.” Chief admitted. “What in tarnation, son? What happened?” 

“I kinda crashed.” Keith admitted. “Not on purpose, though! Our ship blew up a bit upon entry. I think we had a mine stuck to us.” He motioned to Shiro who was leaning against Hunk. “I brought him home.”

“Does yer ma know?”

“Mom’s busy on another mission.” Keith responded. “And this was orders from someone higher up than me. And they gave me another task.”

“Lemme guess, the blue lion?”

“Um… the what now?” Lance asked, interjecting.

“Maybe later, kiddo.” Chief responded. “And Keith, what’re ya thinkin’, son? Gettin’ a couple o’ kids involved?”

“I couldn’t do it on my own without getting caught.” Keith pointed out.

“You’d’ve been caught had I not shown up.” Chief reminded. “When I see yer ma ‘gain, I’m havin’ a talkin’ with’er and we’re both gonna ground ya ‘til they classify Pluto as a planet again.”

“Great… come home to Earth and I’m gonna get grounded…” Keith grumbled.

“That’s rough, buddy.” Lance commented.

“Oh, you ain’t off the hook either, kiddo.” Chief looked in the rear view mirror. “What were ya kids thinkin’, goin’ out at night? And clearly you both are Garrison cadets; ain’t nothin’ close enough out here fer ya to be from anywhere else.”

“Crap.” Lance recoiled. “Um… we were uh… studying? The crash site?”

Chief didn’t look impressed.

“Um, Mister Alien’s dad?” Hunk asked, looking back. “They’re pursuing us. Quickly.”

“Yeah, I see ‘em.” Chief confirmed,  checking his rear view mirror . “And just call me  _Chief_ . Now buckle up, we’re goin’ fer a ride.” 

“Um...” Hunk looked around worriedly. “There are no seat belts!”

“That’s just an expression, kiddo.” That didn’t sit well with Hunk as Chief laughed it off. He then drove off, going around erratically, leading the Garrison through a chase and even getting them to crash into each other or parts of the landscape.

“Forget just expulsion, they’re gonna try us as adults and slap us with treason, I’m sure.” Lance whimpered, trying to brace himself between the back of Keith’s seat and his own seat. “Hunk? Just try not to get sick.”

“I think I’m way too scared to even get sick...” Hunk managed to say, eyes wider than usual as he braced himself as well. With the two bracing themselves, they didn’t consider holding Shiro down and like a ragdoll, he flopped around some. Worse yet, he flung forward and a bit between the two front seats, his face smacking into the middle console.

“Oops.” Lance shifted some and tried to hold Shiro back and keep him from flopping and getting hurt. “Chief, sir, you really need to consider a vehicle with seat belts! This isn’t the 1950s!”

“I agree with the Earthling.” Keith commented. “This is far from safe, Dad.”

“Safe ain’t too much of an option at the moment.” Chief pointed out as he kept on driving. “’specially if I’m gonna lose ‘em guys.” 

-+-+-+-

Pidge grumbled as she sat up and stretched. “Chief? You back yet?” she asked, calling out into the house. She listened. Nothing except for a gentle whine from Bae Bae. “He must still be out...” She got up and felt for where the clock was. She found a button and pressed it, causing it to give a few longer beeps and several quick, short beeps. “Almost half past three. Huh. I hope nothing too bad happened.”

Awake, Pidge decided to get a snack. So, she made her way to the kitchen, locating a pack of crackers and her jar of peanut butter. She got that fixed up and took it to the table where she kept some of her equipment. She sat down and listened to the various beeps and tones, translating them to find out what all she missed when she fell asleep. “Hmm? Oh… it’s those signals again.” she commented. “I’m behind but…” She checked it to her binary code and did her best to translate, even if it was in what she found to be alien radio chatter. “ _Pris_ … _oner_ … _escape_ … _sys_... _tem_? Oh, _system_. _System X-9-Y_. Hmm… where’s that? Never mind. Okay… next… _lion_. _Vol…_ _tron…_ ” Pidge had a quizzical look on her face. “Voltron? That word again… What is it?” 

Near Pidge, Bae Bae whined a bit and made some grumbling noises. “They’re being vague and it doesn’t help that I’m trying to translate from some not-Earth language and into binary so I can understand.” Another grumble. “Well of course I don’t know how accurate I am if we’re dealing with aliens.” More grumbling. “I know I’m pretending to know what you’re saying to me but that tone tells me that what you said was a bit rude and I will pretend I didn’t pretend I heard that.” A huffing noise. “Okay, I know I’m blind, but I can tell you rolled your eyes at me.” Bae Bae nudged her hand. “Yeah, I love you, too, girl.” She grabbed one of her crackers and handed it to the dog, letting her have it. 

After Bae Bae had a bite, she perked up and turned around at a sound. Her wagging tail beat against Pidge, telling her how happy she was. “Yeah, I hear that, too; Chief must be back.” the girl said. She moved to close up her computer, but a new set of beeps caught her attention. “Hmm, that’s not the usual chatter. It’s the desert signal.” Pidge listened to it, trying to place the tones and see if it was some sort of message. “C’mon, what are you saying?” she asked.

“Pigeon,” Chief called when he entered his home, supporting Shiro, “you ‘wake?”

“Yeah, quiet, please. Listening to data.” Pidge commented.

“Hmm?” Keith looked around his father to see Pidge working at the computer. “Dad, who’s he? Do I have a new brother?”

Chief examined Keith a moment before shaking his head. “Pidge is my ward; been carin’ for ‘im since his folks went missin’. On the Kerberos mission.” He didn’t think to correct Keith on the pronoun used towards Pidge; he figured it would be more amusing to let the others figure it out on their own. And it wasn’t like Pidge was picky about pronouns. “I guess you were too young; but you an’ Pidge met. Pidge was just a little tyke, not even talkin’ yet, so of course he wouldn’t remember ya.” He chuckled a bit at not only Keith’s stunned expression, but also the shocked ones on Hunk and Lance’s faces. Pushing the amusement aside, he helped Shiro over to the couch. “Okay, Shiro, let’s git ya layin’ down.” 

“Yeah… I think that tranquilizer is still affecting me.” Shiro admitted as he complied with Chief’s, thankful to lay down on the couch. He chuckled when Bae Bae came over and nosed him. “Hey there, pup, aren’t you a pleasant sight to see.” 

“So uh...” Hunk fidgeted a bit. “What do we do? We’re gonna be in so much trouble with the… the...” He leaned over and looked at the data showing up on Pidge’s computer. He went to her and checked it out.

“Hmm?” Pidge didn’t even look up. Listening to the footsteps and voice, she didn’t know who he was. “Who’re you?”

“Er, I’m Hunk. Pidge, right?” Hunk hoped he heard Chief right when he called her that name. “Whoa, this data...”

“I can’t make heads or tails of it.” Pidge sighed.

“It looks like a Fraunhofer line.” Hunk stated.

“Frown… who?” Keith asked, confused.

“It’s a number describing the emission spectrum of an element.” Hunk explained. Pidge nearly smacked her palm into her face. How had she not thought of that? Oh, wait…

“But if it’s an element, it’s not one of this planet.” Pidge commented. “But my computer is picking up on it out in these regions somewhere.” She crossed her arms. “I’ve been getting other data, too, from alien radio chatter. One of the things spoken about are a lion and Voltron.”

“Aliens?” Hunk asked. It wasn’t out of the realm of the impossible, they were standing in a room with an alien. Pidge didn’t even seem surprised; not that the newcomers could tell, but Pidge couldn’t even see that Keith was practically a purple cat. “So… something is out here?”

“Somewhere.” Pidge commented. “Chief knows, but he never tells me.”

“Lion and Voltron… I don’t know the details but… I was sent after a weapon called the  _blue lion_ .” Keith stated. “I was supposed to secure it and get it to safety before the Galra found it.” 

“Hoo boy.” Chief sighed. “Okay then. Well, Shiro’s restin’ off some stuff in ‘im, why don’t ya’ll take a break, relax… daylight, we’ll figure out what to do with you kids,” he motioned to Hunk and Lance, “and then Keith, we’ll figure out what to do about the blue lion.”

“Wait… you’re going to the lion later?” Pidge was instantly in front of Chief. “Can’t I go with you? Please? Please please please?” she begged. She sighed. “If… if Shiro’s back...”

“Sorry, kiddo… yer ma, pa, an’ bro ain’t with ‘im.”

“I thought so.” Pidge mumbled; if they were, she would have heard them or have been told right away. “But maybe something about the blue lion could help me find them… plus, I’ve been getting readings about it for so long...”

“I’m actually curious about it, too.” Hunk admitted. He figured he was in enough trouble as it was, why not add more to satisfy his curiosity?

Chief sighed. “Let’s just… rest a bit… then figure it out later.”

To be honest, Chief didn’t want the others involved; Hunk, Lance, and Pidge were all, more or less, children. They were young and shouldn’t have been involved in the intergalactic war going on outside of the Milky Way Galaxy. But, in the end, he ended up leading the whole group to a cluster of caves. “Now, you gotta be careful; it’s easy to get lost in these caves.” he said. “Took a lot o’ mappin’ ‘fore Kro an’ I actually found the lion the first time.”

“Whoa. What are these carvings?” Lance asked, going over to the side, checking out the intricate designs. “They kinda look like… cats.”

“Old carvings depicting the lions?” Keith suggested.

“Maybe?” Lance wiped his hand across the cave wall, brushing away dust. He backed away when the carving he checked on started to glow a bright blue. Then the one next to it. Then the next. Before anyone knew it, save for Pidge  who couldn’t see any of it , all of the carvings were glowing. 

“What’d you do?” Keith demanded, thinking Lance did something he shouldn’t have.

“I was just checking a carving!” Lance exclaimed.

“Does anyone else hear a cracking noise?” Pidge asked. “Below us?” She tapped her foot. Whether that was what triggered the next event or not was unclear, but the ground beneath them crumbled away, sending the whole group down into a cavern with water flowing through, much like a water slide.

The others were terrified except for perhaps Shiro. Whether he found it fun or had seen much more terrifying things before that and found falling down a water slide to be better, the others didn’t think to ask later on. Pidge especially  was the most frightened when they came out at the end and splashed down into a pool of water. Of course, there was a good reason for her to be terrified. 

“Whoa, whoa there Pigeon, it’s okay, I got ya.” Chief went and picked Pidge up, quickly getting her to stop flailing and panicking. “It’s okay, kiddo, you ain’t gonna drown.”

“He can’t swim?” Hunk asked, looking worried. “Sorry… I was closer… I should’ve caught him...”

“Eh, he’s fine now.” Chief assured.

“Um… guys?” Lance got the others’ attention as he pointed to what looked to be a blue barrier surrounding a large, blue, mechanical lion. “It’s no pirate ship but...” The others looked to see the blue lion as she sat there, a steady guardian who hadn’t moved in so long.

“Yup. Just as Kro an’ I last saw ‘er.” Chief stated. “Well guys, this is it. This is the blue lion.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but make that Goodnies reference at the end when Lance sees the lion. And I loved working with the dialogue and wit the characters show.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this side fic. Until next time!


End file.
